


No Name

by NothingIWontGive



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adams a great guy, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, College, Curtis fuckin sucks, Curtis is the basic nightmare girlfriend, He's pretty nice, I can write, I don't remember their Majors, I guess he's not a dick, I left it on a cliffhanger in case i want to write more, I swear, I wrote this awhile ago, Italian Matt, Its a surprise to me too, Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Just quiet, M/M, Plaxum is nice too, Same applies with Matt, Shiro (Voltron) is a Mess, Shiro could also be gay, Soulmates, This could be included in being lowkey sad, and a superior bitch face, but hes a boyfriend, enjoy?, i think, if im being honest, im not sorry, keiths middle name is akira, shiro is pansexual, shiros a dick, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 17:19:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18997093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothingIWontGive/pseuds/NothingIWontGive
Summary: When you turn fourteen you gain the ability to see the string that attaches you to another, its the only colour you can see. The string was the colour your soulmate was represented by. The strings were usually vibrant, and if they weren't your soulmate was... let us not go there. Let's just say if the string wasn't a vibrant colour, you would forever see the world as a grey mist, there is a very small chance that the colour doesn't matter anyway.AkaSoulmates suck and one half of our main characters don't want a soulmate.





	1. Introduction

**_Takashi Shirogane_ **

  
_**Sexuality-** _

_Gay_

  
**_Appearance-_ **

_A tall ass bitch with short black hair. Pale skin with no flaws other than a few scars skewed around. The most noticeable of which is the one cut across the bridge of his nose. Steel eyes sometimes stare out from the reading glasses he keeps on the collar of his sweaters, usually solid colours. Which hides his missing arm, the right one. Though he won't admit it if you asked, he has a tattoo of Roronoa Zoro and another of Sebastian's hand tattoo. HE HAS A FUCKIN DR FRANK N FURTHER TATTOO ON HIS THIGH. Idk what else to say._

  
**_Matthew Rosanna Holt_ **

  
**_Sexuality-_ **

_Pan_

  
**_Appearance-_ **

_A fairly tall beanpole with a mop of light brown hair. Freckles that takes over most of the pale skin. A scar that starts from one's jaw, extending towards the golden eyes that are usually covered by round glasses with thin frames. He dresses like a man who is so very professional. And by that I mean, he wears sweat pants. Because he wants to. But also to cover his metal leg (left), something he told various stories of what happened. But never the actual one. He does have a few tattoos, such as a NASA one that says "I need some space." Then another tattoo of a man getting beamed up by a UFO saying, "Here we go again."_


	2. No Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tbh  
> I should have reread this  
> But it's so late at night-

_When you turn fourteen you gain the ability to see the string that attaches you to another, its the only colour you can see. The string was the colour your soulmate was represented by. The strings were usually vibrant, and if they weren't your soulmate was... let us not go there. Let's just say if the string wasn't a vibrant colour, you would forever see the world as a grey mist, there is a very small chance that the colour doesn't matter anyway. Soulmates were a common thing in the world, what was uncommon was people not being to see the string that attached to another. Even more uncommon, being able to see other peoples strings. Most spend their lives searching for their soulmates and never met them. Many met their soulmates and lived happily ever after, or that's what they say. Being forever attached to someone, and having to deal with everything they are sometimes didn't work out well. And high school relationships sucked, people rarely found their soulmate that early in life. You would think there would be less cheating because of that fact, but there wasn't. The human race couldn't give a fuck about what was proper or not. The world really wouldn't change if there was no such thing as soulmates. In fact, it would probably be better. The world wouldn't be so bent on finding the one you are bound to. There would be far fewer people that would be wasting their money because they're in a relationship with a dead beat asshole who thinks he rules the world. But of course, there are good things to having soulmates as well. Such as, your soulmate does have to pay for the children you have. If they leave you because they don't love you, you get all their money. Among other things that are good, homophobia isn't really... a thing. Sure some people slightly disagree, but they understand that you were given to each other, and that can't be changed. So, the world was wonderful in those moments. But, as stated before, the world wouldn't change if soulmates were not to exist. The world would still be a dark place._

_When Takashi Shirogane was thirteen his parents split up, even though they were soulmates. He watched as his father broke his mother's heart, he watched as his mother threw the ring she always kept on her finger at his father. He held his little brother close to his heart, he comforted the shaking boy. He felt bad for his brother, he was only eight. Akira had turned eight only a few days before their parents had their final fight. Their mother was finally over the heartbreak their father brought to them. A few weeks later, Takashi and his mother were moving to a completely different city in Japan. His father still had custody of Akira, but they were still able to be in contact. When Takashi was fifteen, his mother decided they needed to move farther away. Farther being a completely different country, America to be exact. The kids were heartbroken, the two were barely able to be in contact. They were only allowed to call each other two times a week. Soon it was once a week, then once a month. They barely got to talk, so it was a treat when they got to. When Shiro saw his string show up, he ignored it. He ignored the bright green that always shown from the corner of his eye. Shiro did feel a little pull to find his soulmate, but he refused to even be a little hopeful. If he did find his soulmate, he would give them a chance to be his friend before turning them away. Shiro wasn't completely heartless, he did have emotions and human qualities._

_Matthew Rosanna Holt's life was completely different. His father worked overseas, at a great university. Matt lived in Italy, which was amazing, he got to stay with his mother and sister. He even got to grow up with his dog, Bae-Bae. He got to frequently skype with his father, he lived a fantastic life. However, he was alarmed when he got his string two years too early. He was even more alarmed at the fact that the string was a dark purple, almost black. He had read about it in his books, he knew it wasn't a good sign when his string was dark. He knew that it was a horrible sign. He worried about his soulmate, he wished he could communicate with them. But it was an impossible feat. His fourteen-year-old self was afraid for the other, he didn't want them to hurt like they are. Matt was lucky, or unlucky depends on your opinion, enough to be able to see others strings as well, he watched as soulmates passed by each other. He really hoped he could someday be one of the couples he viewed walking by. He hoped he could make his lovers string turn into a beautiful purple like he imagined it once was._

_When Matt transferred to America, he was assigned to a dorm room at the academy. He tried to tell them he could just stay with his father, it wasn't as if other students didn't live with their parents there. No, it was because Matt was an exchange student, that everyone assumed couldn't speak English fluently. For hell's sake, he and his family spent their summers in the exact place he was right now. In all honesty, he didn't mind being assigned to a room, and a roommate. What he did have a problem with is that his roommate was making out with his girlfriend, or at least who he assumed was his girlfriend, when Matt walked in. Matt knew the asshole was informed Matt would be arriving soon. He stood there as Mr Iverson called the room. So, no, Matt did not like Lotor, at all. But he did feel bad for the girl in his lap she obviously didn't know about what was happening. Matt looked at the woman, Allura, he guessed. He only knew this because of reading the people who would be in his year and dorms, he had gotten a booklet that listed all of the students enrolled and where they were staying and their major. Matt looked at the string connecting the two, rolling his eyes. "Can you get off my bed?" He said, observing at how Lotor scowled at him, "Look, it's not my fault you think it's fine to try to fuck on the bed that says 'Matthew' over it." Allura got up, apologizing profusely, "Its okay, Miss. It's really not that bad, I just wanted to sleep. My flight was very long." Lotor got up, grumbling, pulling his soulmate out of the dorm, saying something about going to her's. Matt would have to fix that immediately, he was not gonna live with a man like that, he will even pull the 'missing a leg and my roommate is messy' card. He wasn't afraid to, he had done it multiple times. And his father was friends with Iverson, Mr Holt would talk the man into getting his son a new room. Was Matt being petty? Yes, he most definitely was, and he was not ashamed._

_When Matthew Holt met Takashi Shirogane, he was pleasantly surprised. The latter man was much better than his previous roommate, the only downside being that he and his boyfriend were always talking. Overall they were a really nice pair, Adam spoke to him in the classes they shared. However, it could be very inconvenient when Matt just wanted to grab his laptop and exit the room, but he couldn't do that when his roommate was blocking his bed. And the man never apologized when he did so, he just muttered something in Japanese and moved, glaring at the floor. Funny enough, when Matt looked at the other man's string, it faded away like Matt wasn't supposed to know who the Japanese man was connected to. Not that Matt gave a fuck about who he was tied to for life. But Matt really had to draw the line when he walked into Takashi and Adam practically naked in his room. Adam looked annoyed, but Matt didn't care, he really didn't know why college people are so horny. Matt lived here too, and they were roomed together because Shiro was also missing a limb, his was honestly more easy to work with. Shiro was missing his arm, Matt was missing his leg. Together they would form Edward Elric, which was something Matt would love to tell the other, but he only seemed to speak Japanese. An unhelpful fact Matt had learned, Matt could only speak the languages close to his native one, and English of course. Matt had lived with Shiro for two months now, and he hasn't had any conversations with the other. All he knew was that Shiro's major was something to do with psychology or maybe that was his minor. As I said, Matt hasn't ever talked to the other, which sucks. Matt didn't hate either of the men, don't get him wrong, he just wished he could just live a quiet life. But Shiro was always talking to Adam, both on the phone and in person. When the two split, not much changed. Shiro still talked to Adam, but he also switched to talking to his new boyfriend, Curtis. Curtis annoyed Matt to no end, he acted as if he was more important than anyone else in the room. When Matt got his own girlfriend, Florona, she was perfect. She helped Matt study, and she made sure Matt didn't get off topic. She kept him in line, which was good, she made him stay doing one thing at once. He brought her to his dorm room often. Curtis didn't like that, but it didn't seem anyone else in the room cared about his opinion. Curtis didn't show up at the dorm after a particular incident. Matt couldn't object to the annoying man not returning, he really didn't like Curtis._

_When Shiro met Matt, he immediately saw the string connected to the other. Shiro was surprised when the other didn't immediately freak out about being connected. Shiro was even more surprised when Matt went straight to his bed, ignoring him and Adam. Shiro paused in his conversation looking over to his new roommate. After a few ticks passed Shiro went back to his conversation about what the two would do for Adams birthday. Which was in a few days, they decided on going to a nearby restaurant and just cuddle in Shiro's bed when they got back. Adam was such a sweet guy, though he wasn't tied to Shiro. Shiro really preferred it that way, soulmates were overrated. Just because you were connected doesn't mean you were in love, that everything would work out. Being soulmates meant nothing, it just showed the universe thought you should meet. It didn't mean it was needed to get married. Shiro would rather learn to love someone than to love because he was told so. Shiro glanced back at his new roommate, he was unpacking, currently putting a new bedsheet on his bed. It was a dark green, with light green and white specks flicked over the surface. Shiro looked at the photos the other put on his desk. He saw four smiling faces and a dog. It made Shiro smile a little, it reminded him of his family before the split. He noticed how Matt had a sibling that looked like him, a sister, but Shiro wasn't going to judge. Shiro learned quite a lot about Matthew Holt, he was an Astrophysics Major and a Minor in Foreign Languages. He, himself was a Criminal Justice Major and a Psychology Minor. Shiro was top of his class, and he learned that Matt was the top of his own, only a year below him even though he was obviously younger than himself. Shiro also slowly noticed his roommate was too smart for his own good, the school had Matt on a watchlist for dumb shit. He blew up a cake in the science room for hell's sake. Shiro read the school paper just to see what Matthew did this time, the man really did show up in the paper often, how the faculty was never fast enough to stop him? Shiro could never know, maybe they enjoyed things actually happening at the normally quiet, private university. When Shiro and Adam ended things, though it was mutual, Matt was there talking to him about random things. But when Curtis came along and Shiro started dating him, Matt took back his support. Curtis was much different than Adam, at least Adam didn't complain about Matt being in his own dorm. Curtis was good on his own, but he was clingy. So Shiro had to break it off, he just wanted to live his life quietly, lord. Matt's girlfriend was nice, though they broke things off soon afterwards. She still hung around occasionally, her soulmate was really chill about her hanging around with Matt and him. Not that they had any reason to be against letting Plax hanging around Shiro and Matt. Neither of them were horrible people, and Adam hung around the dorm too. It's not like there was going to be anything illegal happening in the room._

_Slowly the two roommates got closer, it was nice. As they got closer and closer, Matt started to see the string connected to Shiro, wishing that it was connected to him. But that would be a foolish wish, wouldn't it?_


End file.
